cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aylana123
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Holly Talon page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 16:37, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I have taken care of the situation, Thanks for letting me know! SGTGreenWizard Thank you for dealing with this for me. Aylana123 (talk) 19:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Aylana, could you seriously not be bothered to create a proper page? Did you really have to be so silly with the died thing on your info box? Oh wait, I know you, you did. Btw, we need to work on the Holly vs Zoe Final Showdown storyline soon. I have ideas, but no clue how to start it! Stupid me!Holly Talon (talk) 08:09, January 13, 2014 (UTC) No,Yes, and ok. LOL Aylana123 (talk) 08:10, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so I have some ideas for the actual fight, but I have no idea where it should take place. Holly's palace? Holly's head quarters? Holly's cruiser? Zoe's mansion? Zoe's pirate house? And ideas? And should Zoe come looking for a fight or should Holly? I know thats more Zoe's style, but I have to ask. Holly Talon (talk) 08:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ugh! I'll talk about it later in real.Aylana123 (talk) 10:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok Aylana. Holly Talon (talk) 10:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey again, my small friend. Just wanted to say, you're crazy! XD Holly Talon (talk) 08:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Holly, of course I'm crazy, my life is completely impossible! Aylana123 (talk) 09:47, January 20, 2014 (UTC) -sarcastic voice- Don't you believe it Holly Talon (talk) 09:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) -groans- Why me?Aylana123 (talk) 09:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) -innocent face- Because you're here sis, because you're here. Holly Talon (talk) 09:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Aylana123 (talk) 09:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Get yourself out, you know where the door is XD Holly Talon (talk) 09:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sis, thats not funny, now behave!Aylana123 (talk) 09:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Behave? Me? Never! Holly Talon (talk) 09:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ugh! Aylana123 (talk) 09:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Holly Talon (talk) 09:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Holly, please! I have enough problems in my life already!Aylana123 (talk) 09:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I know! Reason number two to wind you up begins with p..... XD Holly Talon (talk) 09:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :( Aylana hide! Aylana shy about...that Aylana123 (talk) 09:59 January 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha! So do I win an award for being the most annoying person in the history of everything then? Holly Talon (talk) 10:01, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You win hands down everytime, my VAS!Aylana123 (talk) 10:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Its a talent I have. Holly Talon (talk) 10:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I know. I know. I wish I didn't!Aylana123 (talk) 10:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Haha! You just a song in my head btw XD Holly Talon (talk) 10:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ikr this one?Aylana123 (talk) 10:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) The very same. Holly Talon (talk) 10:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oki Doki Aylana123 (talk) 10:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Message 'to the general public:'Just wanted to let everyone know I'm Aylana Tachi, I've just been having a problem with a hacking numb skull calling herself Zoe Dawnray recently. Aylana123 (talk) 16:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Are you Zoe dawnray No!Zoe hacked me, but I think she's created a account herself.Aylana123 (talk) 08:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aylana babes, your user page was a bit empty, so I made and uploaded you a picture. Silly Siri 13:07, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! grr! ~Aylana~Tachi~ (talk) 07:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC)